orchidsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Liparis species
Liparis is a genus of around 400 orchids from the orchid family Orchidaceae. This is a list with the accepted names : Species A *''Liparis aaronii'' P.J.Cribb & B.A.Lewis,1989. *''Liparis abyssinica'' A.Rich.,1850. *''Liparis acaulis'' Schltr. in K.M.Schumann & C.A.G.Lauterbach, 1905. *''Liparis acuminata'' Hook.f., 1890. *''Liparis acutissima'' Rchb.f., 1878. *''Liparis adamsii'' Proctor,1982. *''Liparis affinis'' (Blume) Lindl., 1830. *''Liparis alata'' A.Rich., 1841. *''Liparis alavensis'' P.J.Cribb & Whistler, 2004. *''Liparis alpina'' P.Royen, 1979. *''Liparis altigena'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis amabilis'' Fukuy., 1938. *''Liparis ambohimangana'' Hermans, 2007. *''Liparis amboinensis'' J.J.Sm., 1905. *''Liparis amesiana'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis amplifolia'' Schltr., 1924. *''Liparis anatina'' Szlach., 1993. *''Liparis anceps'' Schltr., 1922. *''Liparis andringitrana'' Schltr., 1924. *''Liparis anemophila'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis angustilabris'' (F.Muell.) Blaxell, 1978. *''Liparis anopheles'' J.J.Wood, 1991. *''Liparis anthericoides'' H.Perrier, 1936. *''Liparis aphylla'' G.A.Romero & Garay, 1999. *''Liparis apiculata'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis aptenodytes'' J.J.Sm., 1928. *''Liparis arachnites'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis araneola'' Ridl., 1896. *''Liparis arcuata'' J.J.Sm., 1932. *''Liparis arnoglossophylla'' (Rchb.f.) Rchb.f. ex Hemsl., 1884. *''Liparis arrigens'' J.J.Sm., 1935. *''Liparis ascendens'' P.J.Cribb, 1996. *''Liparis assamica'' King & Pantl., 1898. *''Liparis atropurpurea'' Lindl., 1830. *''Liparis atrosanguinea'' Ridl., 1870. *''Liparis aurantiorbiculata'' J.J.Wood & A.L.Lamb in J.J.Wood & al., 1993. *''Liparis auriculata'' Blume ex Miq., 1866. *''Liparis auriculifera'' J.J.Sm., 1928. *''Liparis aurita'' Ridl. in H.O.Forbes, 1885. *''Liparis averyanoviana'' Szlach., 1993. B *''Liparis balansae'' Gagnep., 1932. *''Liparis barbata'' Lindl., 1830. *''Liparis bathiei'' Schltr., 1924. *''Liparis bautingensis'' Tang & F.T.Wang, 1974. *''Liparis beccarii'' Ridl., 1886. *''Liparis beckeri'' R.J.V.Alves, 1991. *''Liparis beddomei'' Ridl., J. Linn. Soc., 1886. *''Liparis benguetensis'' (Ames) Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis bernieri'' Frapp. ex Cordem., 1895. *''Liparis bibullata J.J.Sm., 1927. *Liparis bicolor'' J.J.Sm., 1905. *''Liparis bicornis'' Ridl., J. Linn. Soc., 1885. *''Liparis bicuspidata'' J.J.Sm., 1903. *''Liparis bifolia'' Cogn. in C.F.P.von Martius & auct. suc. (eds.), 1895. *''Liparis biglobulifera'' J.J.Sm., 1927. *''Liparis biloba'' Wight, 1851. *''Liparis bilobulata'' J.J.Sm., 1905. *''Liparis bistriata'' C.S.P.Parish & Rchb.f., 1874. *''Liparis bleyi'' J.J.Sm., 1928. *''Liparis bontocensis'' Ames, 1923. *''Liparis bootanensis'' Griff., 1851. *''Liparis bowkeri'' Harv., 1863. *''Liparis brachyglottis'' Rchb.f. ex Trimen, 1885. *''Liparis brachystalix'' Rchb.f., 1876. *''Liparis brachystele'' Ridl., 1916. *''Liparis bracteata'' T.E.Hunt, 1946. *''Liparis brevicaulis'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis brookesii'' Ridl., 1910. *''Liparis brunneolobata'' Kerr, 1933. *''Liparis brunnescens'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis bulbophylloides'' H.Perrier, 1936. C *''Liparis caespitosa'' (Lam.) Lindl., 1825. *''Liparis caillei'' Finet, 1909. *''Liparis calcarea'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis caloglossa'' Schltr., 1924. *''Liparis campylostalix'' Rchb.f., 1876. *''Liparis capensis'' Lindl., 1840. *''Liparis cardiophylla'' Ames, 1908. *''Liparis caricifolia'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis carinatisepala'' J.J.Sm., 1928. *''Liparis cathcartii'' Hook.f., 1889. *''Liparis caulescens'' Frapp. ex Cordem., 1895. *''Liparis cauliflora'' Merr., 1913. *''Liparis celebica'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis chalandei'' Finet, 1908. *''Liparis chapaensis'' Gagnep., 1932. *''Liparis chimanimaniensis'' G.Will., 1983. *''Liparis chlorantha'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis chungthangensis'' Lucksom, 2004. *''Liparis cinnabarina'' J.J.Sm., 1908. *''Liparis cladophylax'' Schltr., 1916. *''Liparis clareae'' Hermans, 2007. **''Liparis clareae var. angustifolia'' H.Perrier ex Hermans, 2007. **''Liparis clareae var. clareae.'' *''Liparis clavigera'' Ridl., 1886. *''Liparis cleistogama'' J.J.Sm., 1905. *''Liparis clemensiae'' (Ames) Ames, 1915. *''Liparis clypeolum'' (G.Forst.) Lindl., 1830. *''Liparis coelogynoides'' (F.Muell.) Benth., 1873. *''Liparis collinsii'' B.Gray, 1992. *''Liparis compressa'' (Blume) Lindl., 1830. **''Liparis compressa var. compressa.'' **''Liparis compressa var. maxima'' J.J.Sm., 1931. *''Liparis condylobulbon'' Rchb.f., 1862. *''Liparis congesta'' Ridl., 1916. *''Liparis conopea'' Aver., 1997. *''Liparis cordifolia'' Hook.f., 1889. *''Liparis cordiformis'' C.Schweinf., 1937. *''Liparis crassibasis'' J.J.Sm., 1928. *''Liparis crenulata'' (Blume) Lindl., 1830. *''Liparis crispifolia'' Rchb.f., 1876. *''Liparis cucullata'' S.S.Chien,1930. *''Liparis cumingii'' Ridl., 1886. *''Liparis cuspidata'' Ridl., 1886. *''Liparis cyclostele'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis cymbidiifolia'' J.J.Sm., 1908. D *''Liparis cyperifolia'' Ridl., 1916. *''Liparis dalessandroi'' Dodson, 1984. *''Liparis dalzellii'' Hook.f., 1890. *''Liparis danguyana'' H.Perrier, 1936. *''Liparis decurrens'' (Blume) Rchb.f. ex Ridl., 1886. *''Liparis deflexa'' Hook.f., 1890. *''Liparis deistelii'' Schltr., 1906. *''Liparis delicatula'' Hook.f., 1890. *''Liparis dendrochiloides'' Seidenf. ex Aver., 1988. *''Liparis densa'' Schltr., 1924. *''Liparis disepala'' Rchb.f., 1876. *''Liparis distans'' C.B.Clarke, 1889. *''Liparis dolichobulbos'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis dolichostachys'' Schltr., 1906. *''Liparis dongchenii'' Lucksom, 2000. *''Liparis downii'' Ridl., 1908. *''Liparis draculoides'' E.W.Greenw., 1982. *''Liparis dryadum'' Schltr., 1924. *''Liparis dumaguetensis'' Ames, 1915. *''Liparis dunii'' Rolfe, 1908. E *''Liparis elegans'' Lindl., 1830. *''Liparis elegantula'' Kraenzl., 1906. *''Liparis elliptica'' Wight, 1851. *''Liparis elmeri'' (Ames) Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis emarginata'' Aver., 1997. *''Liparis endertii'' J.J.Sm., 1931. *''Liparis epiphytica'' Schltr., 1905. *''Liparis esquirolii'' Schltr., 1913. *''Liparis exaltata'' Ridl., 1917. *''Liparis exilis'' J.J.Sm., 1908. F *''Liparis fantastica'' Ames & C.Schweinf., 1934. *''Liparis fargesii'' Finet, 1908. *''Liparis ferruginea'' Lindl., 1848. *''Liparis ficicola'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis filiformis'' Aver., 2005. *''Liparis finetiana'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis finisterrae'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis firma'' J.J.Sm., 1914. *''Liparis fissilabris'' Tang & F.T.Wang, 1974. *''Liparis fissipetala'' Finet, 1908. *''Liparis flabellata'' J.J.Sm., 1908. *''Liparis flammula'' Frapp. ex Cordem., 1895. *''Liparis flava'' (Aver.) Aver., 2003. *''Liparis flavescens'' (Thouars) Lindl., 1825. *''Liparis fleckeri'' Nicholls, 1938. *''Liparis foetulenta'' J.J.Sm., 1920. *''Liparis forrestii'' Rolfe, 1913. *''Liparis fragilis'' (Ames) Ames, 1915. *''Liparis fujisanensis'' F.Maek. ex Konta & S.Matsumoto, 1997. *''Liparis furcata'' (Hook.f.) Ridl., 1896. G *''Liparis gamblei'' Hook.f., 1889. *''Liparis gautierensis'' J.J.Sm., 1912. *''Liparis geelvinkensis'' J.J.Sm., R1913. *''Liparis genychila'' Schltr. in K.M.Schumann & C.A.G.Lauterbach, 1905. *''Liparis geophila'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis gibbosa'' Finet, 1908. *''Liparis gibbsiae'' J.J.Sm. in L.S.Gibbs, 1917. *''Liparis gigantea'' C.L.Tso, 1933. *''Liparis gjellerupii'' J.J.Sm., 1913. *''Liparis glaucescens'' J.J.Sm., 1903. *''Liparis glossula'' Rchb.f., 1876. *''Liparis glumacea'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis goodyeroides'' Schltr., 1906. *''Liparis govidjoae'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis gracilenta'' Dandy in A.W.Exell, 1944. *''Liparis gracilipes'' Schltr., 1924. *''Liparis graciliscapa'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis grandiflora'' Ridl., 1884. *''Liparis grandis'' Ames & C.Schweinf. in O.Ames, 1920. *''Liparis greenwoodiana'' Espejo, 1987. *''Liparis grossa'' Rchb.f., 1883. H *''Liparis habenarina'' (F.Muell.) Benth., 1873. *''Liparis hagerupii'' J.J.Sm.,1945. *''Liparis hainanensis'' Tang & F.T.Wang, 1974. *''Liparis halconensis'' (Ames) Ames, 1915. *''Liparis hawaiensis'' H.Mann, 1867. *''Liparis heliophila'' J.J.Sm., 1928. *''Liparis hemipilioides'' Schltr., 1899. *''Liparis henrici'' Schltr., R1924. *''Liparis henryi'' Rolfe, 1896. *''Liparis hensoaensis'' Kudô, 1930. *''Liparis hirtzii'' Dodson, I1989. *''Liparis hirundo'' Holttum, 1947. *''Liparis hostifolia'' (Koidz.) Koidz. ex Nakai, 1928. I *''Liparis imerinensis'' Schltr., 1924. *''Liparis imperatifolia'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis inamoena'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis inaperta'' Finet, 1908. *''Liparis indifferens'' J.J.Sm., 1913. *''Liparis indirae'' Manilal & C.S.Kumar, 1984. *''Liparis insectifera'' Ridl., 1916. J *''Liparis jamaicensis'' Lindl. ex Griseb., 1866. *''Liparis janowskii'' J.J.Sm., 1913. *''Liparis japonica'' (Miq.) Maxim., 1887. *''Liparis jarensis'' Ames, 1920. *''Liparis javanica'' J.J.Sm., 1913. *''Liparis jovispluvii'' C.S.P.Parish & Rchb.f., 1874. *''Liparis jumelleana'' Schltr., 1916. K *''Liparis kamborangensis'' Ames & C.Schweinf. in O.Ames, 1920. *''Liparis kamerunensis'' Schltr., 1915. *''Liparis kempfii'' Schltr., 1919. *''Liparis kempteriana'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis kemulensis'' J.J.Sm., 1932. *''Liparis kenejiae'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis kerintjiensis'' J.J.Sm., 1928. *''Liparis kinabaluensis'' J.J.Wood, 1990. *''Liparis kiriromensis'' Tixier, 1968. *''Liparis koreana'' (Nakai) Nakai, 1952. *''Liparis krameri'' Franch. & Sav., 1878. **''Liparis krameri var. krameri''. **''Liparis krameri var. sasakii'' (Hayata) T.Hashim.,1987. *''Liparis kwangtungensis'' Schltr., 1924. L *''Liparis lacerata'' Ridl., 1886. *''Liparis lacus'' J.J.Sm. in L.S.Gibbs, 1917. *''Liparis lamproglossa'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis latialata'' Mansf., 1935. *''Liparis latibasis'' J.J.Sm., 1913. *''Liparis laticuneata'' C.Schweinf., 1951. *''Liparis latifolia'' Lindl., 1830. *''Liparis latilabris'' Rolfe, 1903. *''Liparis lauterbachii'' Schltr., 1906. *''Liparis laxa'' Schltr., 1906. *''Liparis layardii'' F.Muell., 1885. **''Liparis layardii var. layardii''. **''Liparis layardii var. santoensis'' T.Hashim., 1998. *''Liparis le-ratii'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis leptopus'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis letouzeyana'' Szlach. & Olszewski, 2001. *''Liparis leucophaea'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis leytensis'' Ames, 1915. *''Liparis liliifolia'' (L.) Rich. ex Lindl., 1825. *''Liparis lindeniana'' (A.Rich. & Galeotti) Hemsl., 1879. *''Liparis linearifolia'' (Ames) Ames,1915. *''Liparis lingulata'' Ames & C.Schweinf. in O.Ames, 1920. *''Liparis listeroides'' Schltr., 1924. *''Liparis lobongensis'' Ames, 1920. *''Liparis loeselii'' (L.) Rich., De Orchid. Eur.: 38 (1817. *''Liparis loliacea'' Ridl., 1916. *''Liparis longicaulis'' Ridl., 1885. *''Liparis longipetala'' Ridl., 1885. *''Liparis longissima'' J.J.Sm., 1914. *''Liparis lueri'' Dodson, 1984. *''Liparis lutea'' Ridl., 1885. *''Liparis luteola'' Lindl., 1830. *''Liparis lycopodioides'' 1931. *''Liparis lydiae'' Lucksom, 1992. M *''Liparis maboroensis'' Schltr., 1911. **''Liparis maboroensis var. bistriata'' J.J.Sm. in L.S.Gibbs, 1917. **''Liparis maboroensis var. maboroensis''. *''Liparis madrensis'' Soto Arenas, Salazar & R.Jiménez, 2002 publ. 2003. *''Liparis magnicallosa'' Ames, 1922. *''Liparis maingayi'' (Hook.f.) Ridl., 1896. *''Liparis major'' Schltr. in K.M.Schumann & C.A.G.Lauterbach, 1905. *''Liparis makinoana'' Schltr., 1919. *''Liparis mamillata'' Aver., 2003. *''Liparis mannii'' Rchb.f., 1872. *''Liparis mantidopsis'' Szlach., 1993. *''Liparis maotiensis'' J.J.Sm., 1928. *''Liparis mapaniifolia'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis mentaweiensis'' J.J.Sm., 1920. *''Liparis merapiensis'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis merrillii'' (Ames) Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis microblepharon'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis microcharis'' Schltr., 1924. *''Liparis minahassae'' J.J.Sm., 1903. *''Liparis miniata'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis molendinacea'' G.Will., 1983. *''Liparis montana (Blume) Lindl., 1830. **''Liparis montana var. maxima'' Ridl., 1896. **''Liparis montana var. montana''. *''Liparis mulindana'' Schltr., 1915. *''Liparis murkelensis'' J.J.Sm., 1928. N *''Liparis nakaharae'' Hayata, 1911. *''Liparis nebuligena'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis nectarina'' Frapp. ex Cordem., 1895. *''Liparis negrosiana'' Ames, 1912. *''Liparis nephrocardia'' Schltr., 1924. *''Liparis nervosa'' (Thunb.) Lindl., 1830. **''Liparis nervosa subsp. granitica'' Carnevali & I.Ramírez, 2003. **''Liparis nervosa var. khasiana'' (Hook.f.) P.K.Sarkar, 1984. **''Liparis nervosa subsp. nervosa''. *''Liparis neuroglossa'' Rchb.f., 1881. *''Liparis nigrescens'' Schltr., 1915. *''Liparis nugentiae'' F.M.Bailey, 1900. *''Liparis nutans'' (Ames) Ames, 1915. *''Liparis nyikana'' G.Will., 1983. O *''Liparis ochracea'' Ridl., 1885. *''Liparis ochrantha'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis odorata'' (Willd.) Lindl., 1830. *''Liparis oligantha'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis olivacea'' Lindl., 1830. *''Liparis oppositifolia'' Szlach., 1993. *''Liparis orbiculata'' L.O.Williams, 1941. *''Liparis ornithorrhynchos'' Ridl.,1885. *''Liparis ovalis'' Schltr., 1911. P *''Liparis palawanensis'' Ames, 1923. *''Liparis palawensis'' Tuyama, 1940. *''Liparis pallida'' (Blume) Lindl., 1830. *''Liparis pandaneti'' J.J.Sm., 1913. *''Liparis pandurata'' Ames, 1920. *''Liparis panduriformis'' H.Perrier, 1936. *''Liparis paradoxa'' (Lindl.) Rchb.f. in W.G.Walpers, 1861. *''Liparis parva'' Ridl., J. Linn. Soc.,1885. *''Liparis parviflora'' (Blume) Lindl., 1830. *''Liparis parvula'' (Hook.f.) Ridl., 1896. *''Liparis pauliana'' Hand.-Mazz., Anz. Akad. Wiss. Wien, 1921. *''Liparis pectinata'' Ridl., J. Linn. Soc., 1886. *''Liparis pedicellaris'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis penduliflora'' Szlach., 1993. *''Liparis perpusilla'' Hook.f., 1889. *''Liparis perrieri'' Schltr., 1913. **''Liparis perrieri var. perrieri''. **''Liparis perrieri var. trinervia'' H.Perrier ex Hermans, 2007. *''Liparis petelotii'' Gagnep., 1932. *''Liparis petiolata'' (D.Don) P.F.Hunt & Summerh., 1966. *''Liparis petraea'' Aver. & Averyanova, 2006. *''Liparis phalacrocorax'' N.Hallé, 1977. *''Liparis philippinensis'' (Ames) Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis phyllocardia'' Schltr., 1910. *''Liparis pilifera'' J.J.Sm., 1932. *''Liparis piriformis'' Szlach., 1993. *''Liparis plantaginea'' Lindl., 1830. *''Liparis platychila'' Schltr. in K.M.Schumann & C.A.G.Lauterbach, 1905. *''Liparis platyglossa'' Schltr., 1906. *''Liparis platyphylla'' Ridl., 1886. *''Liparis platyrachis'' Hook.f., 1889. *''Liparis prava'' Ames, 1922. *''Liparis prianganensis'' J.J.Sm., 1913. *''Liparis pseudodisticha'' Schltr. in K.M.Schumann & C.A.G.Lauterbach, 1905. *''Liparis puberula'' Ridl., 1916. *''Liparis pullei'' J.J.Sm., 1914. *''Liparis pulverulenta Guillaumin, 1952. *Liparis pumila'' Aver., 2003. *''Liparis puncticulata'' Ridl., 1886. *''Liparis punctifera'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis punctilabris'' Frapp. ex Cordem., 1895. *''Liparis purpureoviridis'' Burkill & Holttum, 1923. *''Liparis pygmaea'' King & Pantl., 1898. Q *''Liparis quadribullata'' Schltr., 1911. R *''Liparis ramosa'' Poepp. & Endl., 1836. *''Liparis rectangularis'' H.Perrier, 1936. *''Liparis reflexa'' (R.Br.) Lindl., 1825. *''Liparis refracta'' J.J.Sm., 1928. *''Liparis regnieri'' Finet, 1908. *''Liparis remota'' J.Stewart & Schelpe, 1981. *''Liparis resupinata'' Ridl., 1886. *''Liparis revoluta'' Hook. & Arn., 1832. *''Liparis rheedei'' Lindl., 1830. *''Liparis rhodochila'' Rolfe, 1908. *''Liparis rhombea'' J.J.Sm., 1910. *''Liparis riparia'' J.J.Sm., 1913. *''Liparis rivalis'' Schltr., 1924. *''Liparis riparia'' J.J.Sm., 1913. *''Liparis rivalis'' Schltr., 1924. *''Liparis rungweensis'' Schltr., 1915. *''Liparis rupestris'' Griff., 1851. *''Liparis rusbyi'' Rolfe, 1907. S *''Liparis sachalinensis'' Nakai, 1931. *''Liparis salassia'' (Pers.) Summerh.,1953. *''Liparis sambiranoensis'' Schltr., 1924. *''Liparis saundersiana'' Rchb.f., 1872. *''Liparis scaposa'' Frapp. ex Cordem., 1895. *''Liparis schistochila'' Schltr., 1906. *''Liparis scleriifolia'' Schltr., 1922. *''Liparis seidenfadeniana'' Szlach.,1993. *''Liparis serpens'' Garay, 1958. *''Liparis serrulata'' Schltr. in K.M.Schumann & C.A.G.Lauterbach, 1905. *''Liparis siamensis'' Rolfe ex Downie, 1925. *''Liparis similis'' Schltr., R1911. *''Liparis simmondsii'' F.M.Bailey, 1891. *''Liparis somai'' Hayata, 1914. *''Liparis sootenzanensis'' Fukuy., 1933. *''Liparis sparsiflora'' Aver., 2003. *''Liparis spectabilis'' Schltr., 1911. **''Liparis spectabilis var. dischorensis'' Schltr.,1911. **''Liparis spectabilis var. spectabilis''. *''Liparis spiralipetala'' J.J.Sm., 1927. *''Liparis stenoglossa'' C.S.P.Parish & Rchb.f., 1874. *''Liparis stenophylla'' Schltr., 1924. *''Liparis stenostachya'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis stolzii'' Schltr., 1915. *''Liparis stricklandiana'' Rchb.f., 1880. *''Liparis suborbicularis'' Summerh., 1934. *''Liparis sula'' N.Hallé, 1977. *''Liparis swenssonii'' F.M.Bailey, 1906. *''Liparis sympodialis'' Schltr., 1911. T *''Liparis taronensis'' S.C.Chen, 1983. *''Liparis tenella'' J.J.Sm., 1932. *''Liparis tenuis'' Rolfe ex Downie, 1925. *''Liparis terrestris'' J.B.Comber, 2001. *''Liparis tigerhillensis'' A.P.Das & Chanda, 1988 publ. 1989. *''Liparis togensis'' J.J.Sm., 1928. *''Liparis torricellensisv'' Schltr. in K.M.Schumann & C.A.G.Lauterbach, 1905. *''Liparis torta'' Hook.f., 1890. *''Liparis toxopei'' J.J.Sm., 1928. *''Liparis trachyglossa'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis tradescantifolia'' (Blume) Lindl., 1830. *''Liparis tricallosa'' Rchb.f., 1879. *''Liparis trichechus'' J.J.Sm., 1917. *''Liparis trichoglottis'' (Ames) Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis tridens'' Kraenzl., 1900. *''Liparis tripartita'' Aver. & Averyanova, 2006. *''Liparis triticea'' Ridl., 1916. *''Liparis trullifera'' Ames & C.Schweinf., 1934. *''Liparis trulliformis'' Schltr., 1924. *''Liparis truncata'' F.Maek. ex T.Hashim., 1987. *''Liparis truncatula'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis truncicola'' Schltr., 1911. **''Liparis truncicola var. oblanceolata'' Schltr., 1911. **''Liparis truncicola var. truncicola''. *''Liparis tschangii'' Schltr., 1924. *''Liparis tunensis'' J.J.Sm., 1903. U V *''Liparis verrucosa'' Frapp. ex Cordem., 1895. *''Liparis verticillata'' G.A.Romero & Garay, 1999. *''Liparis vestita'' Rchb.f., 1872. **''Liparis vestita subsp. seidenfadenii'' S.Misra, 1986. **''Liparis vestita subsp. vestita.'' *''Liparis vexillifera'' (Lex.) Cogn. in C.F.P.von Martius & auct. suc. (eds.),1895. *''Liparis viridicallus'' Holttum, 1953. *''Liparis viridiflora'' (Blume) Lindl., 1830. *''Liparis viridipurpurea'' Griseb., 1866. *''Liparis vittata'' Ridl., 1870. *''Liparis volcanica'' R.González & Zamudio, 1993. W *''Liparis wageneri'' (Rchb.f.) Rchb.f. in W.G.Walpers, 1861. *''Liparis walakkadensis'' M.Kumar & Sequiera, 1999. *''Liparis walkeriae'' Graham, 1836. *''Liparis warpurii'' Rolfe, 1908. *''Liparis wenzelii'' Ames, 1915. *''Liparis werneri'' Schltr., 1911. *''Liparis wightiana'' Thwaites, 1861. *''Liparis wrayi'' Hook.f., 1890. X *''Liparis xanthina'' Ridl., J. Linn. Soc., 1886. Y *''Liparis yamadae'' (Tuyama) Fosberg & Sachet, 1988. Z *''Liparis zaratananae'' Schltr., 1924. *''Liparis zosterops'' N.Hallé, 1977. *